The three Invisible Men
by Cengela
Summary: The Agency gets to know there also were two other glands implanted. They get help from another agency the second invisible man works for, but they seem to be unable to find out anything about the third one.
1. Chapter 1

**The three Invisible Men**

by Cengela

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of 'The Invisible Man'.

Author's Note: This is the first I-Man fanfic I'm writing. I hope I can update this more or less frequently, but I can't promise anything.

Setting: This story is taking place before 'Mere Mortals', but then it starts getting AU.

Characters: the Official, Eberts, Claire, Alex, Hobbes and Darien, (Daniel Kalker, Antonia Messi)

Everything that is said in German is always followed by the English translation in brackets.

* * *

Slowly Darien came walking through the door. Inside the Official's office Eberts, Hobbes, Alex and the Official himself were already waiting. So it seemed as if the whole team had been called again.

"Hey, what's up today?" he asked.

"We're still waiting for Claire. Sit down, Fawkes!" Hobbes replied.

"Okay." he mumbled and sat down on a chair next to his partner.

Finally the door opened again and Claire stepped into the room.

"Sorry, sir! I know I'm late, but I've been busy with my work." she apologized.

"It's okay, Keeper. Come in and sit down, I will have to tell you something." the Official began the meeting.

Then he turned to his assistant. "Eberts?"

"Yes, sir." he got the reply. Eberts then addressed the four other persons in the office.

"I have to inform you that we got a few more files about the quicksilver project we didn't know about before."

"New files?" Darien interrupted, alarmed. "You mean you've got new information about the gland?" Hopefully that could help getting rid of that thing in his head.

"Well, it doesn't look like this." Eberts went on. "It has something to do with the other agency which was involved in the experiment."

"What other agency?" Claire asked, surprised. Obviously she did not have known anything about that.

"We didn't know about that either." the Official answered. "But it seems they had nothing to do with implanting the gland into Fawkes' brain. They just chose some other people to get a gland. Anyway, they did only use Kevin's work. So I doubt they will have any useful information about the gland."

Darien sighed. "So what's so important about that other agency? I mean you just said they don't know anything useful."

"Yeah, he's right. What exactly did that agency do, Sir?" Hobbes agreed.

"Because of their experiments Fawkes isn't the only person with a gland." was the Official's answer.

"Well, of course. There's still Arnaud." Monroe noted.

But the Official slowly shook his head. "No, I meant there are two other persons with exactly the same version of the gland as Fawkes."

Darien looked up. "You mean there are two other people with that QSM problem?"

Claire also looked at the Official, incredulous. "Yes, where do they get their counteragent from?"

The Official started to smile a little. "From us." he announced triumphantly.

"And you seem to be happy about this, Sir?" Claire could not believe this.

"Well, obviously they had a way to steal our information about the quicksilver project and Darien. With Keeper's research data they were able to make their own counteragent. But as we now have caught them at doing so, they'll do us some favors and in return they'll keep getting all relevant research data from us."

"Well, the question seems to be what we will get from them." Darien threw in. When the Official was willing to give their research data to others, there had to be something important they had offered. Probably the agency was at least getting some money which was always good news.

The Official looked back to Darien. "They will take all the costs for the counteragent."

But Darien was not convinced. Counteragent was expensive and he knew of this, but he could not believe that was all they got.

Claire seemed to have similar thoughts, because she said: "And that's enough, Sir? I mean we always have financial problems even without having to pay for counteragent."

"Well, that's right." the Official agreed. "But we'll also get their invisible agent and we won't have to pay him."

"You mean we're getting one of them?" Hobbes asked.

"No." the Official replied. "They've just got one. In fact nobody seems to know what happened to the third invisible man, except they implanted a gland into his brain."

Darien looked at him, uncomprehending. "But won't he need counteragent, too? I mean those red eyes and everything isn't really inconspicuous."

"He already would've died by now." Claire added. "But I suggest they didn't find a dead man with a gland who died from QSM, either."

"They at least have to now the man's identity." Alex said.

"Eberts?" the Official requested his assistant to speak.

"Well, it seems they first had no third person for the implantation. The reports sound like they finally just took any person, but his identity was never listed. We've just got a blood group and some information about the brain functions.

And you were right, Keeper. They didn't find any victims of quicksilver madness."

"So when does that guy come here and where does he come from anyway?" Darien interrupted.

"Good question." Hobbes admitted.

"He'll be here by tomorrow and he's coming from Germany." Eberts let them know.

"So he's a foreigner? And that agency is a German agency?" Hobbes wondered.

"Do you have any problem with that?" the Official asked.

"No, no problem." Hobbes hurried to say.

"Fine, and by the way his name is Daniel Kalker."


	2. Chapter 2

**The three Invisible Men**

by Cengela

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of 'The Invisible Man'.

Author's Note: I know I haven't updated for quite a long time. Sorry for that.

Characters: the Official, Eberts, Claire, Hobbes and Darien, (Daniel Kalker, Antonia Messi)

* * *

Darien was getting his injection from Claire, when the doors opened and Hobbes came in. He was accompanied by two other people.

"Fawkes? Keeper?" he called them. "This is Agent Daniel Kalker." he introduced a rather young looking man with short blonde hair. He had to be about 25.  
Darien and Claire finally came to stand in front of him. Darien shook his hand.

"Fawkes." he introduced himself.

"And that's Keeper." Hobbes said pointing at Claire.

"Nice to meet you." she said while also shaking his hand.

"Eh… Hobbes, and who's she?" Darien asked motioning to the girl standing half behind Kalker.

"That's Tony, my Keeper." Daniel replied.

"What?" Darien wondered. That red haired girl could hardly be older than 16.

"Ehm… isn't she a bit young?"  
He had expected the girl to be offended, but she just started to grin and looked down.  
Kalker seemed to be embarrassed.

"Well, I didn't choose my Keeper, but she's okay."  
At his words Tony looked up again.

"I was only working with your Keeper's work, but I'm trying to do my best."

"Um, I wasn't aware of a second person joining our team." Claire admitted.  
That moment they heard Ebert's voice.

"Please all of you come to the Official's office."  
Claire made a few steps to the wall and pushed the button.

"We're on our way."

"So then we should go." Daniel said.

"Yeah, good idea." Darien agreed, smiling.  
They all left the keep and headed towards the office.

* * *

"So you already met Agent Kalker and his Keeper." the Official stated. Then he looked at Claire. 

"Keeper, you'll now have her working in your lab as well. I'm sure she'll be a help." he said pointing at Tony.

"For the others there's a mission." the Official announced.

"What! We've just arrived." Daniel complained.

"Well, we do have to start sometime, don't we? So listen. Eberts?"  
Daniel did not seem satisfied, but just kept sitting on his chair as the others did.

"Yes, sir." Eberts began. "A man called Marc Foster has been killed under mysterious circumstances, but he was an important witness in a murder case. They now consider the district attorney to be in danger as well. We got a hint he will be killed within this night."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Darien asked.

"You, Hobbes and Kalker will go to the building he has his office in. Hobbes, you'll be staying in the van, watching the street. Fawkes and Kalker, you will enter the building, but make sure you won't be seen. We want to catch that killer." the Official explained.

"Okay, sir." Hobbes replied.

"Okay, then all of you can leave now."  
The five of them nodded and went out of the door.

* * *

"Hello Claire." Tony greeted the other Keeper when she entered the lab later that day.

"Oh. Hi Tony." Claire greeted her back. How could this girl possibly be a Keeper? That was still hard to believe.

"Well, may I ask how comes that you're so young?" she finally asked the question.  
The girl smiled back at her.

"Actually I'm 21."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Claire hurriedly apologized.

"No, that's no problem. Everyone thinks I'm much younger, but it's still right that I'm pretty young for that kind of job. I've always been good in science and so they offered me to work for them with your research data."

"Well, I'm sorry. I should stop questioning you and show you the lab instead." Claire said, now also smiling. That moment the door opened and Darien came in, but stopped when he noticed Tony.

"Oh, ehm… Keep." he addressed Claire. "I'm here for my shot."  
Claire nodded.

"Of course." she told him, then turned to Tony again. "Come, I'll show you where we keep our counteragent."  
She then went over to the refrigerator and took a syringe for the injection. She briefly looked up when Darien sat onto the chair, then pulled up the blue liquid she had taken out of the fridge into the syringe. She took a tourniquet and knotted it around his arm. Then she gave him the injection and pulled away the rubber cord.

"So did you find out something about the third gland?" Darien asked. Claire nodded slightly.

"Yeah, but we still only know little about it. At least I found out why there's no need for counteragent for this third person."

"What? So does this help me or Kalker?" Darien curiously asked.

"Well, I'm sorry, but no. That gland had been implanted inactively and according to the data was never activated. You and Kalker got an already activated one, but this information doesn't help." Claire explained. If that gland would be activated it would be just like the other two. She was testing the substance to deactivate the gland for a week right now, but it was better not to let Darien know this by now.

"And what about you? Did you have anything to do with that experiment?" Darien asked, turning towards Tony.

"Well, yeah." she said, obviously feeling uncomfortable about that. "I've been a lab assistant and have been there, when the gland was implanted into Daniel. But I didn't work with those doctors, when they implanted the third gland."  
Claire was surprised. That girl had also been involved in the quicksilver experiment?

"Well." Darien said. "I think I have to go now. You know, we've got to watch out for that killer."

"Yes, okay. Bye, then." Claire said.

"Um… Darien?" Tony began. "Can you please tell Daniel to come here? He didn't get his shot for at least five days. I think he forgot about that."

"Of course." he answered. "I don't think he wants to go quicksilver mad on our first mission, either." Then he left the lab.

"Doesn't he have a tattoo?" Claire asked.

"Who? Daniel? He has one, but when he's not on a mission he hardly ever watches it. And I think with all that coming to your Agency he forgot about it completely."  
Claire was smiling. Well, at least he could not have used as much quicksilver as Darien did when he had lasted five days without a shot.

* * *

Few minutes later Kalker came walking in. Claire and Tony looked up from their screens they were working at.

"Hey, it was really hard to find this lab." he announced. Claire smiled.

"Think you should give him his shot now." she told her new colleague.

"Yeah, right." Tony replied and began to rise from her chair. "Where do you have more syringes?"

"Tut mir wirklich leid, Keeper. Ich hab's echt total vergessen. (I'm really sorry, Keeper. I honestly totally forgot about it.)" Daniel began to apologize.

"Schon gut. Aber ich dachte schon du wolltest gerne heute mal eine Mission im Quecksilberwahn erleben. (It's alright. But I already thought you'd like to experience a mission with quicksilver madness today.)" she replied jokingly.

"Gib mir einfach die Spritze, okay? (Just give me the shot, okay?)" Daniel demanded.  
Claire watched those two, confused. It was kind of strange to listen to two people she could not understand. Finally she stood up and walked past those two to get a new syringe. Kalker gave her a confused look.

"Was ist los mit ihr? Redet sie nicht mit uns? (What's up with her? Doesn't she talk to us?)" he asked his Keeper.

"Sie kann uns nicht verstehen. Wir sprechen grade kein englisch, falls du's noch nicht gemerkt hast. (She can't understand us. We don't speak English at the moment, in case you didn't notice.)" Tony answered, grinning widely.

"Oh." Daniel just made. His Keeper rolled her eyes and started to giggle. Then still grinning she turned around to the fridge.

"Ich hol dann mal das Gegenmittel. (I'm going to get the counteragent then.)" she told him and took some of the blue liquid out of the fridge. Then Claire came back to give Tony the syringe.

"Thanks." the young Keeper said and started to pull the liquid up the needle. Finally she gave Daniel his shot as Claire had done with Darien before.

"You should keep an eye on that." Claire commented, pointing at Kalker's tattoo. The man blushed. Obviously he knew he had to pay a visit to the keep earlier, than this time, when he had just had one green segment left.

"I think you can go now." Tony told her Kept now again in English, as Claire thankfully noticed.  
The young man jumped to his feet.

"Okay, bye then, Keepers!" he shouted while almost running through the door.

* * *

"What does he think we're waiting for?" Hobbes asked, annoyed.

"Hey, partner, it's his first day. Give him a break." Darien told him. But he also was kind of unsure, if it was a good idea to already send that new guy on a mission today. He had almost forgotten to get his shot and that would have become a problem, especially when they had been out somewhere. But he had to obey the Official's orders and take him with them.

"Yeah, but we'll get into deep trouble, if we'll be late." Hobbes replied.  
But that moment Kalker came running towards them, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, but it took me some time to find the lab." he apologized.

"Yeah, alright, but we really have to leave now." Darien replied and started to walk outside followed by Hobbes and Kalker.


End file.
